Yours For An Eternity
by 7MukuroRealm7
Summary: Death is tragic, as Tomoyo knows. A year after the death of Ryou, everyone is trying to adapt their lives. But Tomoyo is being plagued by nightmares. But what do her nightmares have to do with Hiruko, and can they shed the light on what happened to Ryou?
1. Prologue

Mukuro: So, here's my second Clannad story, the sequel to my first! However, I must warn you, this is much, much more depressing then the first. If you want to live with the delusion of happiness the first one had, that's fine. However, if you want to see the whole story behind it, then read on! And please, review! Please!

Disclaimer: Neither the Anime, Visual Novel, or Manga belong to me. I'd love to own Tomoyo, though…

Yours For An Eternity

Prologue

* * *

"I'm sorry, Tomoya." I said, hugging the man I loved softly. Today marked the one year anniversary of his wife Ryou's passing.

The rain fell down on our faces as we stared at the gravestone in silence, lost in thought. Both of us were thinking of different things. Tomoya, I'm sure, was crying, remembering all the good times he had with her and their infant son, Ushio.

I, on the other hand, was remembering how I had envied Ryou for her relationship with Tomoya. How my love for Tomoya led me to make a deal with Death himself (by the way, Death really is a bitch. Who knew?), and how I shared one night of passion with Tomoya before his love for me faded.

I don't know how long we stood there, staring. It could have been five minutes, it could have been five hours. At some point, we finally decided to go our separate ways, him heading off to his apartment, and I off to mine, next door. After bidding him good night, I walked into my apartment and fell into a deep and restless sleep.

I stood out on the train platform, having waited for Ryou in order to plan Ushio's first birthday party. Then, I saw a glance of her violet hair, and I rushed over to her, smiling. She turned, smiled and reached out her hand. As I reached out mine, she suddenly fell back, the oncoming train hitting her head on.

I screamed. And screamed. And still I screamed, until I awoke in a sweat, panting, my long silver hair soaked.

I looked at my clock, noticing it was morning. I stripped off what little clothes I wore, and walked into my shower, turning the dial to hot. As the steaming water fell over my curvy form, I closed my eyes, trying to bring back my dream. But it was gone. I began lathering up my body with soap, and before long I was finally presentable. I stepped out of the shower, and pulled some undergarments out of my clean hamper, as well as a blue dress and some socks. For old times sake, I even took a head band and fit it over my head to hold my hair back.

I didn't have very much time to gulp down my breakfast before I headed out to work. And what was my job, you might ask?

"Ah, Tomoyo, right on time as usual!" Tomoya said, answering the door, wearing nothing but his shorts.

"I'll wait for you t put your clothes on." I said, smiling. After Tomoya left, I headed into Ushio's room, where she sat in her crib, smiling.

"Hi, Ushio! I'm back!" I said, smiling. That's right. My job was to be the nanny and bodyguard for Ushio. I was paid quite well, due to Tomoya's recent promotion to head of the repair company. I also acted as a surrogate wife of sorts, making Tomoya his dinner, and keeping his house clean. During the last year, Tomoya had begun dating, but still couldn't find anyone more special then a one night fling.

And I must say, seeing all those women going in and out of his apartment was saddening at times. I love Tomoya more than any other, and yet he won't ever give me a chance. _Although, he actually already gave me a chance._ I told myself bitterly, biting my lip. But, first things first! And first is formula for Ushio!

I gave Ushio her bottle, looking at her sadly, wondering if, after all this time, she had begun to think of me as her mother. But sadly, I wasn't her mother, nor did I want to replace what little memories she had of Ryou.

After her formula, Ushio was very silent, going to sleep in her crib sometime around noon. I took this time to clean Tomoya's room, which he never touched. Apparently, I'm also his maid service.

I headed into the room, making sure to fasten the gas mask to save myself from the scent. Okay, I'm exaggerating. I walked into his room, first order of business to make the double bed. While doing so, I noticed one of "those" magazines on the floor, which made me smile. I knew the only time he wouldn't have sex with a woman was yesterday. After putting the magazine away in the place he thought I didn't know about, I then moved on to his clothes. Besides his suit (which I clean every day) his clothes were incredibly messy, like it is for every man in his twenties. After doing his laundry, I began throwing away the food containers, and by 2:00, I was just about finished.

That's when the doorbell rang.

Looking back, I know I should have ignored it.

"Hello?" I asked, opening the door. Who I saw standing on the front porch made my blood run cold.

"Hello, Tomoyo." Hiruko said, smirking. "I'm glad to see you're doing well."

* * *

Mukuro: So, Hiruko returns! What is he planning? And what could it have to do with Ryou's death? You'll have to read on to find out! And review!

Mukuro Out.


	2. Chapter 1

Mukuro: No reviews. Sad. Oh, well, let's move on to the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Neither the Anime, Visual Novel, or Manga belong to me. I'd love to own Tomoyo, though…

Yours For An Eternity

Chapter 1

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I never figured you were the domestic type." Hiruko said, smirking, looking up and down my body. "Wow, you really grew up good."

"You have five seconds to tell me what you want before I kick you off the railing." I informed him.

"Violent as always, I see." Hiruko said, smirking.

"Times up." I slammed the door in his face, not that I expected it to do much good.

And as expected, it didn't. Hiruko simply walked through the door, appearing in front of me again.

"Now, Tomoyo, is that any way to treat your special guest?" Hiruko asked, smirking. "Why, I'm here to help you!"

"The last time you 'helped' me, you killed the man I loved." I said, glaring at him.

"No, he traded his life for yours. You should be flattered." Hiruko said, smirking. "I mean, it's not every woman who can say that her boyfriend is willing to give his life for hers, right?"

"I'll ask you again." I said through gritted teeth. "What do you want?"

"Now, Tomoyo, I'd be more polite." Hiruko said, smirking. "Did you know that 90% of accidents happen in the home? And not all of them are accidents, if you catch my drift."

"Are you threatening me?" I asked.

"Who, me? Of course not! I just wanted to inform you of what the Angels of Death do to someone who reneges on their end of the bargain." Hiruko said, smiling. "Ever heard of crib death?"

"What?" I asked, my face going white.

"It's when an infant dies in their crib under natural causes, for no reason at all. It's entirely common, so common that it wouldn't even come as a surprise to you, would it?" Hiruko asked, smirking.

"You bastard!" I exclaimed, grabbing him by the front of his robe, holding a kitchen knife to his throat. "If you dare touch a hair on Ushio's head, I'll…"

"You'll what? Kill me? You're a little too late for that." Hiruko said, laughing. "Besides, I wouldn't want to do any more harm to this family."

"Why?" I asked, tears falling down my face. "Why did you kill Ryou?"

"Who says I killed her?" Hiruko asked. "Are you so naïve that you think there is only one death in the world? Do you have any idea how many people die a day? A second? How would I get to them all at once? No, if I was there, you could have bet I would have offered her a deal."

"It's not fair…" I cried, collapsing to the ground. "Why did she have to leave? Why?"

"Pathetic." Hiruko's voice caused me to raise my head again, only to see his glare. Something I'd never seen before. "Are you serious? Do you honestly expect me to believe that you're such a pure soul, incapable of bad thoughts?"

"What?" I asked.

"You expect me to believe that you're not relieved that your rival is dead? That you're not happy you have Tomoya all to yourself?" Hiruko shouted. "How pathetic! The resentment and hatred you have for her deep down inside of you is so potent, you might as well have pushed her yourself!"

"Get out." I growled. "Get out!"

"Are you sure?" Hiruko asked, smirking. "Why don't you just give up this charade. It's getting old. Why don't we get down to the real reason you called me here?"

"Get out!" I screamed.

"Why don't you just accept the darkness in your heart?" Hiruko asked, holding my chin, leaning his face in close to mine. "Now tell me…" The look on his face, the sheer cruelty and evilness of it scared me down to my soul. "Who do you want me to kill?"

"Hey, Tomoyo, are you alright?" I was suddenly shaken awake from my sleep by Tomoya. I was sprawled on his floor, him kneeling over me.

"Look, I can't have you sleeping. What if something happened to Ushio?" Tomoya asked, concerned. "She's all I have left. I can't let her die."

"I-I'm sorry." I said, rubbing my aching head. "I must have blacked out."

"I see." Tomoya said. "Well, Ushio's alright this time, thank god, so no harm done. But I can't have you sleeping on the job, okay?"

"Okay." I said, nodding. I left Tomoya's apartment, arrived at my own, took a shower, and climbed into bed.

"Sleeping alone, I see." Hiruko said, causing me to whip my body around to face him.

"W-what are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"Now, Tomoyo, you don't want to shout." Hiruko said, smirking. "You'd wake the neighbors. And we wouldn't want that."

"What are you doing here?" I asked much quieter.

"I came here to inform you that our earlier conversation was, I ensure you, no dream." Hiruko said. "Although I also have some more information for you."

"What is it?" I asked, sighing.

"I came here to inform you that you can't take it easy just because you're alive and everything's fine." Hiruko said, frowning. "Once you venture into the world of the dead, your soul becomes a dirty, tainted thing. And once you've become dirty, you're dirty for life. The mere influence you have around people is a struggle on them."

"So? You wouldn't be telling me this unless you wanted something from me." I said.

"Well, you've got me all figured out…" Hiruko sighed, flipping over onto his back. "You see, I do want something."

"What?" I asked.

"I want you to come clean with what you truly want." Hiruko said. "Be true to yourself, and come to terms with your hatred."

"I don't have any hatred for anyone." I said.

"If you truly didn't have any hatred, then you wouldn't have called me here subconsciously." Hiruko said. "Your hatred called me here for a reason."

"I don't hate anyone, and I don't want you to kill anyone!" I said. "Now please leave!"

"Oh, no." Hiruko said. "You see, I want to see you suffer for your hatred. I like you, Tomoyo. Because of the delicious anger you exude. And to make you come to terms with it will be the most delicious thing I'll ever experience. So I'll ask you again. Who do you want me to kill?"

"No one! I already told you that!" I said, standing up. "So go!"

"Well, why don't I tell you who you want me to kill then?" Hiruko said. "Because it's so obvious."

"Then tell me who it is, so I can tell you how wrong you are." I said.

"Ushio." Hiruko said, smirking. "You want me to kill the last surviving link between Tomoya and his dead wife. And then, you can have him all to yourself. No more of his stupid past to get in the way. You see, you're the most selfish, despicable type of person. You see, while you'll never admit it, deep down we're truly the same."

I hit him. Harder than I'd ever hit anyone before. A punch strong enough to kill him if he wasn't already dead. But he just laughed it off. He disappeared, and I tried to get to sleep, but his laughter kept ringing in my ears, and continued to haunt me even into my dreams.

* * *

That was dark, wasn't it? You can see why I changed it to M.


End file.
